A Morte
by Genevieve Black
Summary: La mort, c'est se réveiller, un matin, et s'apercevoir aveugle de toi. OS Yaoi


_**Titre** : A morte _

_**Genre** : Romance, yaoi choubi_

_**Rating** : K, parce que ce que j'écris est sage... pour ce que je lis, par contre ! Arf._

_**Disclamers** : Ahh... je pourrais moi aussi écrire des livres et devenir milliardaire mais... mes études me prennent tout mon temps, hélas!_

_**Résumé** : (Je sais tellement jamais ce que je devrais mettre ici la la aaaa.) La mort, c'est se réveiller, un matin, et s'apercevoir aveugle de toi. _

_**NDA** : Ai pas eu bcp de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps alors je paufine des textes restés dans mon ordi dans mes quelques temps libres. Je suis désolée si vous attendez une suite d'une de mes fics... Réellement._

_Merci aux lecteurs. Bisouuuu! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A Morte**

_Les êtres humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, ont peur de la mort. Chaque vie qui éblouie le monde de sa nouvelle lumière voit au cours de son existence les êtres qu'elle aime dépérir et partir, sachant que son tour viendra irrémédiablement. Nous naissons tous pour mourir un jour._

_Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que ça faisait que de mourir._

_Que de fermer les yeux, de ressentir la douleur et le vide._

_J'ai rêvé à ma propre mort plus de fois que de raison, j'ai imaginé toutes les possibilités…_

_J'ai eu peur, j'ai crié, j'ai pleuré et je me suis mordu la langue jusqu'au sang parce que l'idée de partir m'était inconcevable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à 17 ans, on devait penser à cette éventualité._

_Pourquoi mourir demain ?_

_Et puis je L'ai tué et j'ai recommencé à exister._

_Les années ont passé et je me suis mis à avoir peur de la mort à nouveau. Et je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais ressentir cela après l'avoir frôlée de si près, après l'avoir donnée moi-même, presque avec un plaisir malsain._

_Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Pour moi, la mort n'était plus souffrance physique, la mort n'était plus disparaître et ne plus jamais revenir._

_La mort, c'est se réveiller, un matin, et s'apercevoir aveugle de toi._

_Ne plus te voir, ne plus te sentir contre moi._

_Être sourd de tes soupirs et de ton voix, être insensible à tes caresses et à tes baisers, c'est être aveugle de tes sourires._

_C'est ne plus entendre tes «je t'aime», ni même ta voix._

_C'est sentir ton corps trop loin et si proche à la fois, qu'on se damnerait pour que le souvenir devienne réel. _

_C'est comprendre que plus jamais il n'y aura d'effleurement ou de main dans mes cheveux._

_C'est ne plus me plonger dans ton regard, ne plus m'y perdre et en redemander toujours._

_J'ai désormais peur de la mort, mon amour, parce qu'elle me mènerait loin de toi, tellement loin que je ne pourrais t'atteindre. _

_Et je souffre… je souffre tellement d'être incapable de t'exprimer cette peur qui me ronge… _

_Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ? _

_Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre que les pires craintes que tu m'inspires sont celles de ton absence éternelle ?_

_Je crois que la vision de ton absence me tuerait plus rapidement que n'importe quel sort._

Deux mains câlines se fraient un chemin sur un épiderme glacé.

- Tu as froid, Harry, reviens sous les couvertures, marmonna une voix rauque de sommeil.

Le jeune homme brun se retourna vers la forme étendue sous les draps et attrapa la main tendue, entremêlant leurs doigts dans un étau rassurant. Il se glissa sous les draps, suivant l'ordre lancé, et aussitôt une bouillotte se colla contre lui, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

- Tu te tritures encore l'esprit ? demanda ladite bouillotte en déposant une myriade de baisers légers sur son omoplate.

- Je…

- Je suis jaloux. Ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à moi lorsque nous sommes ensemble, d'accord ?

Harry sourit doucement en resserrant son éteinte.

- Je ne pense qu'à toi, mon dragon.

Ce dernier lui pinça le flan, le faisant sursauter et rire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il à voix basse après quelques minutes.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, même, répliqua le blond en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon. Tu sais combien ça coûte, les divorces ?

- Tu es riche, mon amour.

- Hmrf. Dors. Maintenant. Ou bien je vais dormir chez Blaise demain.

Devant la menace, Harry sourit et embrassa l'épaule nue de son mari.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Deux yeux gris pétillants se posèrent sur son visage. Une moue fleurissait sur ses lèvres rosées.

- Tu m'a réveillé et maintenant je n'ai plus sommeil… répliqua Draco, mutin. Tu voudrais pas me prouver ton amour, mon ange ?

Harry sourit.

La plus belle et la plus acceptable des morts restait celle qu'il avait entre ses bras, chaque jour.

**Fin**


End file.
